Alec DeLuca
Alec DeLuca 'is a Hybrid and the second son of the Surgo, Drake and the Witch, Alexandra. His is the middle child of the DeLuca Children , the oldest being Jeric and the youngest being Cristina. He was originally very close to his family before disputes and disagreements. He fell in love with the powerful Hybrid, Nina, whom was bethroted to Jeric. When he ruined their union, his father Drake killed her parents and sealed her under her father's old church for revenge. Alec was furious and attempted to kill his father, which then his older brother helped. However, Jeric showed mercy and ordered him to never come back to their family. After Drake's death, Alec and Jeric returned to Meadow Wood to unseal Nina with Alec's wanting. However, when she is unsealed from the triqeutra, he discovers she never truly loved him, which devastated him and caused him to lash. He continued to love her, however, but Jeric went against his brother when he wanted to kill Nina, breaking their brotherly bond. __TOC__ Personality Alec is much like his brother with his cunning and witty personality as well as his alluring, seductive, and charming good looks. He is also evil and cares for no one anymore, not even his brother, whom he loved the most. The only little love left he may have is for his mother and little sister, but much more for his sister. Early History Alec was born in 1991, the same year when his younger sister was born to Drake and Alexandria. His father loved him deeply becuase of his evil attitude and great power. Drake didn't love Jeric as much as Alec and Cristina , however because of his good personality. Alexandria was distant with Alec, but still treated him as a son. Alec loved Jeric deeply and pictured him as an idol. However, he got jealous for a little while when he was about to build a relationship with the beautiful and sexy Nina. He was saddened when Drake threw Jeric out of the house becuase he wouldn't love Nina and was still good, which made Nina not like him. On the other hand, he was gladdened when he got to be in a relationship with Nina. They loved each other deeply and moved into their own house, which they allowed Jeric to stay in. Nina taught Alec evil things, which Jeric didn't like, but Nina didn't care to hear. Jeric turned evil, however and took revenge on his father. Soon, Cristina turned him good again for their mother. Alec and Jeric locked Nina in an unbreakable chamber under an old house in Italy so that Jeric could turn bad again. Basic Powers 'Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Active/Surgo Powers & Abilties Telekinesis - Ability to control the movement of objects or people. He can also control his secondary power's effect. Powers and Abilties Witchcraft Spell Casting - Gives power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. (Limited) Earth Magic '''- Draws power from Earth and Nature, allowing the control over the elements and movement over objects. *Telekinesis' - Ability to control the movement of objects or people with the mind. 'Channel Magic' - Ability to channel and bind to any form of power, energy, talisman, or even another person's power to manipulate it in ways such as tapping into it or changing it. 'Ancestral Magic' - Ability to draw energy and strength from dead ancestors if they have burial grounds. (While Alec is not a Dark Witch, despite a few times, he has the ability to practice the two Dark Ones). Surgo Abilities 'Super Strength' - The power to have strength far more superior than that of a human and can make cause damage, kill others, give you more endurance, etc. 'Regeneration '- User can regenerate and heal bodily tissues and organs automatically after bodily harm and the process can happen in seconds. However, it will not work if there is something blocking the healing process. Weaknesses 'Adflicto Potion' - Both powers and body becomes weak when Adflicto is digested or a great amount is drenched upon them. Hallucinations may also occur depending on amount. '''Overuse of Magic' - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for along period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Hybrids can also die from some natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. Trivia *Alec is the only one out of Drake's children who don't have an elemental power. Jeric has pyrokinesis and Cristina has aerokinesis. *Alec is more evil than his brother and sister, but is more nice and warm to them, especially Cristina, than any other people. Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Supernatural Category:Alive Category:Supporting Characters